tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Ristt
"Water & Fire Alone' are all that can kill a tallman''." — King Ristterman BlotKing Ristterman Blot, often '''Ristt, and called the King-'that'-'Kills'-'Kings', and the boy-'King' was the King of Crahia, a nameless child, and the first human to single-handedly kill a tallman. As nameless child he was finded by his brother Messink Blot, who was killed by Prince-Eater, a tallman who had roamed the area around the River Color-Red since soon after 29th. His brother's death left him angry, and vengeful, and in a vain search for a way of bringing back his brother, he discovered how to kill the tallmen. He hunted down Prince-Eater, and at the Battle for Bloodstump became the first person - a twelve-year-old boy - to ever single-handedly kill a tallman; he lured Prince-Eater to the Color-Red, and shot him with a flaming arrow in the heel, causing the tallman to explode. Rumors of his victory spread quickly. Gaining fame, and fortune as a tallman tailor, he was able to afford an education in magicks. Soon enough, he perfected the art of tailing tallmen, coming to kill over 900 by the beginning of CC: 5,217. Thirty years prior to Tale of Zul, at the age of sixteen, he became King of Crahia with an army of Kaathi that he had revived from the dead as soulslaves. Early on, he was beloved, and hailed a hero. Soon enough, however, he became a despot. He was a vengeful man who would do anything to achieve his ends. His ultimate goal was to destroy every single tallman in the Delklands, and to that end, he felt as though he had no choice but to put all of the Delklands under his control. Ristt could not be described as a power-hungry man, personally despising the idea of "empire," "conquest," and of being a "Power-That-Is." His problem however was that he was no master strategist, but merely a great warrior, wyzard, and charismatic man. Ristt Blot ruled the Kingdom of Crahia from his throneroom inside the head of a statue of a nameless god. By the end of his life, he had gone mad with power, and bloodlust, keeping Kaathi Krosses in his throneroom to torture so-called "tallies," or sympathizers of tallmen. He would cleave them alive with For mine Brother, a halberd which had belonged to the Princes of Crahia, a branch of House Messoloriha which he overthrew. They had made the ruins of the Crow's Nest their castle, and so did he. During the Dogfight, he had been torturing Rott, whom he not only believed a "tallie," but a "son of tallmen." Landeles, hoping to rescue Rott, used his lightning to sacrifice Rott's left horn, and flight to make a tallman his soulslave. Landeles used the tallman to rip off the head of the nameless god, which Ristt had been in. He smeared it across the top of the Crown, turning Ristt into a streak of blood, and guts. Name: The name Ristterman is a Lobottimization of the Reyshi name Riestermun, meaning "Rooster Man," a mythical monster in many mythologies said to be a powerful skinstealer, and psychic. Heraldry: Majkal's Seal.png|Personal seal used by King Majkal Messoloriha, and the later Princes of Crahia, as well as by the King-that-Kills-Kings. It displays a crow in the shape of a knot of eternity wearing the Crowcrown. Category:Monarchs Category:Nameless children Category:Wyzards Category:Characters Category:Major Villains